


JJ en Wonderland

by QueenOfAshes



Series: Red Velvet [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Crossover-like, Dreams and Nightmares, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurities, JJbekweek, M/M, Some Humor, Wonderland
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: JJ ha fallado en su programa corto y ahora llora en el baño. No esperaba que el piso se resquebrajara debajo de él para llevarlo a un lugar donde encontrara lo que buscaba en ese momento.





	JJ en Wonderland

****  


El programa corto se había terminado con penas para algunos y glorias para otros. Él estaba en la categoría de las penas, y sintió el nombre del Kiss and Cry. A veces se besa, a veces se llora. Y a él le tocó llorar esta vez.

  


Él no era de los que hacía estas cosas, y sin embargo, ahí estaba, agazapado en uno de los cubículos del baño, con su celular en la mano, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas. Este no era el JJ style que se había prometido, este no era el rey, este no era él. Su esencia se había perdido en menos de tres minutos y frente a todos sus fans, familia y  en general la gente que le apoyaba.

  


JJ no se esperaba que el piso se abriera debajo de él y se resquebrajara dejando ver grietas de luz en el mismo, y como estaba sentado cayó de bruces hacia atrás, encontrándose con el vacío. Agarró su celular y lo aseguró hacia su pecho mientras veía que alrededor suyo flotaban diversas cosas hacia arriba, una medalla de oro, una cadena de JJ, un micrófono, una bandera de Canadá, sus iniciales en letras de molde justo como las de los tatuajes que él mismo portaba en la parte baja de su espalda, y hasta uno de los pantalones cortos de su línea de ropa subían sobre él, todos alrededor y sin un orden, y él seguía cayendo, tratando de tocar alguna de esas cosas, pero cada vez que lo hacía, las cosas parecían volar en dirección contraria, lejos de su alcance.

 

Sus lágrimas se habían disipado por estar cayendo y no veía tampoco el final de ese hueco, hasta que de repente tocó un suelo duro y se pegó contra él, cayendo estrepitosamente y haciendo que su celular volara de sus manos, haciéndose añicos en un rincón. Se incorporó como pudo sobándose el trasero por el golpe.

 

"He tenido mejores caídas" mencionó para animarse un poco mirando las paredes que lo contenían y una figura que se le hacía conocida saltó ante él cuando le dio la vuelta al salón girando sobre sí mismo.

 

 - Sígueme.  

 

 - ¿Otabek?

 

Ese ser se veía como él. Le miraba como él, hablaba como él, sin embargo estaba vestido con la ropa más colorida que había visto.

 

 - Otabek, ¿Por qué tienes un traje peor que la guacamaya de Seung Gil? Son demasiados colores para ti.

 

\- Sígueme

 

Repitió él, parecía que no le hubiera escuchado. Otabek empezó a hablarle pero era difícil concentrarse en lo que decía cuando su ropa le distraía. Sus mangas eran de un color azul cielo, contrastando con el resto de su camiseta naranja, su chaqueta era verde limón y hacía juego con sus pantalones amarillos, y qué decir de sus zapatos rojos y brillantes. Todo el conjunto lo remataba un sombrero negro de copa con una fracción anotada en un papel, pegado al sombrero sin ningún cuidado y bailaba al son de las pisadas de Otabek, quien se movía con tanta gracia que parecía no tocar el suelo con sus zapatos.

  


 - ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?

 

 - Uh...Sí, sí.

 

 - No, no estás escuchando Jean - Otabek...O lo que sonaba como Otabek, le tomó por sorpresa al escucharle llamar su nombre. - Este lugar es Wonderland. Aquí es donde vienes cuando quieres escapar de la realidad, cuando nada de lo que está en el otro mundo te llena. Pasó algo malo afuera, ¿o no? Aquí puedes desahogarte.

  


La dureza de sus palabras y la calidez de su intención pudo sentirlas, aunque esto fuera una especie de extraña ilusión. Si eso que decía era cierto, si esto era un sueño donde podía hacer lo que quisiera para sentirse mejor, entonces lo haría.

 

 - Otabek...

 

 - Sí, ¿Jean?

 

 - ¿Podrías abrazarme?  

 

JJ pidió sin pensarlo. Y para su sorpresa, el Otabek de su sueño cumplió su demanda. Se sentía tan cálido que parecía real, y no le importaba que solo pareciera. En ese momento necesitaba un amigo mas que siempre, no, no solo un amigo, lo necesitaba a él, aunque estuviera vestido de manera tan ridícula.

 

\- Vas a estar bien, Jean. Siempre lo estás.

 

\- No, no estoy bien si no estás tú.

 

 - Pero aquí estoy, contigo.

 

 - Pero tú no eres real

 

 - Yo soy bastante real, este mundo es real.

 

Duraron un rato abrazados mientras JJ dejaba que sus lágrimas corrieran una vez más, dejándose consolar por ese Otabek, quien le secó las lágrimas y le dio su cariño mediante caricias y palabras de aliento.

 

\-  Desearía poder quedarme aquí para siempre

 

\- Puedes quedarte tanto como gustes. Este lugar es tuyo después de todo.

 

\- ¿Puedo volver?

 

\- Siempre que lo desees, te esperaré en Wonderland.

 

\- Gracias, Otabek.

 

\- De nada, Jean.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Se despertó por el sonido del golpe de un vidrio. Estaba en su habitación de hotel, y era ya entrada la noche. Se levantó para revisar la ventana que daba a la calle, pero no había nada allí. Pudo ser algún pájaro con poca suerte, o algún objeto volando que precisamente se chocó contra su ventana. No lo supo sino hasta que abrió la cortina.

 

Ahí estaba, flotando en el aire, en una ventana del cuarto piso de un hotel, ese Otabek pintoresco que había conocido en sus sueños, haciéndole una reverencia con su sombrero de copa, y diciéndole adiós con la mano.

 

\- Te esperaré, Jean. La próxima vez, te robaré un beso.

 

Jean-Jacques Leroy empezaba a pensar que se estaba volviendo loco. Y si ese era el caso, quería entregarse a ella, a esa locura, sólo para volver a verlo.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para JJBek Week Día 4: Angst/Insecurities.
> 
> Yo sólo quería consuelo para JJ luego del ataque de pánico en la pista en su SP. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! =D


End file.
